Living amongst them (Emily's intro EDIT)
by Xemin
Summary: I decided to edit this since copying and pasting each part of how it had started before she had ran into Jax/ A.J. Didn't seem to be too much of a good idea. I just didn't want to accidently ruin the story line right in the beginning, but, I have rewritten it and I do hope it is better than the first one. Please tell me if you think this one is much better than the first.


Emily woke up slightly (as in half awake), sighing softly with irratation laced a little into it. School would be today, she really didn't feel like getting up and going to tell the truth. She had hardly slept last night as it is. She then realized she was unable to hear her air conditioner that she left on every night because if would get really hot... She opened her eyes slightly, vision blurry for a moment before focusing onto what seemed to be the... floor of a room... Once she realized that, she fell, straight to the ground. She didn't even have enough time to let out a yell. She groaned a little and pushed herself up. She looked around, her eyes flickering. She wasn't home.. She was somewhere far from there... This could be a dream... no... It was much too real to be just that. Wait a second... Was this... An organization XIII room...?! She slowly started to stand, a little sore by this point from the fall..." Holy flaming llamas..." She murmured in a soft voice, shocked to say the least. She looked around again, rubbing her head a little." Augh... I have to be dead, right...?" She stated in a murmur. Her gaze turned to the doorway, deciding whether it was a good idea to leave or not.. She had seen quite a lot of books, she would assume this is Zexion's room if this really was the organization from the video game.. And this was their castle... What was she getting herself into...? She took a deep breath and slowly made her way to the door. If this was his room, it wouldn't be a good idea to be in here when he comes right back in. She wrapped her fingers around the knob of the door, very hesitant to open it and see whats on the other side... There was no telling who she would run into and whether it would be good or a bad outcome to it. If she was found, she could get into big trouble... And she really didn't want that right now. She gulped and turned the knob, pushing open the door and poking her head out into one of many halls within the castle. A sigh f releif escaped her lips as she saw no one seemed to be around at the moment. She slipped out of the room and quietly shut the door behind her and soon started to walk around a little. She could possibly find a way to get back home, to her planet, with her cat. She felt herself tense up as her thoughts were interupted by the sound of footsteps walking up from behind her. Her eyes widened slightly and she immediately looked around for a place to hide, the only places were doors, which could lead to more rooms, which could end up her running into someone anyway! Augh, she was going to have to risk this, wasn't she? She was screwed either way anyway... She braced herself for an encounter and quickly went through one of the many doors along the hall, turning around. But, to her relief, it was only a simple closet. She sighed softly, smiling just slightly and putting a hand on her chest." Damn Emily... You scare yourself too much..." She whispered quietly to herself and put her ear up to the door and listened as the footsteps seem to fade off into the distance about after five to ten minutes or so.. She slowly opened the door and looked around just a little bit before turning the other way and starting to run, but only to bump right into someone and fall back, landing on her rump." Oof..." She pushed herself back up to a standing position before looking up and seeing Axel... Shit... Axel had stumbled back slightly, taken aback from seeing her and her impact. He looked her over, she wasn't wearing an organization coat... Nor had he seen her ever before in his whole entire lifetime. She was definately not supposed to be here... How did she even get here? " Who are you?" He asked, narrowing his eyes just slightly. She simply stared at him in the longest moments, her words stuck in her throat. She could feel her shy side creeping over her, making her want to run and hide once again. She felt like she couldn't answer the questioned." Well... I-I um... I..." Ever since she was little, she absolutely hated talking to strangers, it wasn't one of her greatest skills in life... But technically... She knew him... In a way... Well... She could just say something absolutely random, confuse him or something." Um... Llamas..?" She kept a straight face, as though what she had said was something that caused for it to be a serious matter, but to tell the truth, it wasn't... He frowned a little, a confused look plastered to his face." Lla...?" He wasn't too sure what that was... Or if it really was important at this point...


End file.
